


Come To Me

by jhxnnats



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Hugs, Irondad, Italian Tony Stark, Mentions of a Panic Attack, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Relationship, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, have fun, i guess?, i‘m not good at tagging sorry, mentions of Flash - Freeform, mentions of bullying, not much though, probably really bad writing, soft, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhxnnats/pseuds/jhxnnats
Summary: Peter had a bad day at school. Luckily, Tony is there to comfort him.





	Come To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, you guys! I just wanna really quickly say that English is not my native language so please don‘t be too harsh on me.
> 
> This is also not beta‘d so if there‘s any mistakes please feel free to tell me :) 
> 
> Oh, and I would love comments and your thoughts on this ;)
> 
> italian words i used (i‘m not italian, if any of this is not accurate, please tell me): 
> 
> -bambino= baby  
> -cucciolo= puppy

The locker was small, too small, obviously, since lockers weren’t made for people to be inside of them. Nonetheless, Peter found himself wedged inside of a locker. Flash and his funny little friends had given him a few rough shoves, let him trip a few times before slamming him into the locker wall a few times until they finally squeezed him into the small space. 

Peter, even though enraged and scared, hadn’t fought back, obviously. His body hurt, limbs stiff from having been pressed together in one position for quite some time. 

He hoped that the janitor would come by soon to get him out. Larry was a nice man, he’d always come to the locker first, knocking and asking if he was in there. Then Peter would answer and the man would open it and help him out. 

The janitor would always give him a look of pity and a “You okay, kid?” to which Peter would always give a nod even though he wasn’t and Peter knew that the man didn’t believe him. 

Air was bad here, books poked him, making it even more uncomfortable. Man, he hoped he could put on a good facade today since he was going to Tony’s later. Today was lab day. 

He tried hard not to focus on the familiar feeling of a small space, not being able to move, the familiar feeling of dread, panic and fear, and rather focus on the sound of nearing footsteps. 

A knock. 

“Kid, you in there?” 

“Yeah.” Peter whispered quietly, as always. 

A sigh was heard before the locker was opened and the man held out his hand so he could get out. He pulled himself up, standing on his feet now, limbs screaming in pain. 

“You really okay, kid?” Larry asked, eyebrow quirked, as though he already knew the answer. 

Peter pushed away the oncoming panic attack, ignored the way his body was aching, ignored the fact that there was probably a cut on his forehead from when Flash’s ring had scuffed the skin there when they’d stuffed him into the small space, and sent the janitor one of his best fake smiles. 

“I’m good, thanks Larry. I’ll see you around.” With that, he took his leave. 

Somehow, he didn’t really feel like patrolling today. Something about today made his emotions more intense than normal. It felt like, they’d been bottled up for so long that they couldn’t take it any longer.

Still, while he walked all the way to the Stark Tower, he tried controlling them. When he entered the building though, his emotions were still as strong as before. 

He wanted to scream and cry at the same time. What he wanted most though, was a hug. 

But he couldn’t go bother Tony with his weird needs. So he decided to do what he always does when something akin to this happens; pretend that he’s utterly and totally fine. 

“Nice seeing you again, Peter. Boss is in the lab already. He asked you to eat lunch first before coming down.” FRIDAY informed him once he stepped into the elevator. 

Peter sighed and nodded. “Yeah, alright.” 

“Is everything okay, Peter? You seem...distraught.”

The teen inhaled sharply. “I’m fine.”

//

After lunch and homework, Peter made his way down into the lab. There, his father figure was working on what looked like an old model of the Iron Man suits. 

At the sound of footsteps, the man looked up, a smile forming on his face. 

“Pete, there you are. Was wondering what took you so long.”

Oh yeah, sorry, was just, you know, squeezed into a locker by my bullies...

“Yeah, sorry, there was...a calculus thing I had to sit a little longer on.” He lied, hoping to seem casual, stepping around to the table. 

Luckily, Tony didn’t notice his hesitance and began to talk about what they were going to do.  
So they worked. For hours. In silence, only speaking when the other was supposed to hand over tools or discuss some stuff. 

“Okay, kid, as much fun as this is, I think we’ve come to an end of today’s lab time. C’mon, what do you say about some pizza and a movie, huh, Pete?” Tony offered, putting aside the tools. 

The teenager nodded and stretched, a sliver of his abdomen revealed to the air for only a fraction of a second but apparently one fraction too long because the billionaire caught the start of a big bruise there. 

“Holy...Kid, what the heck is that?.” He demanded to know, eyes wide, voice tense.

Peter tensed, eyes cast to the floor. “It’s nothing, Mr. Stark. I just fell badly in P.E.—“ 

“Oh, cut the bullshit, Peter. Something’s been off about you the whole day. Spit it out, Pete.” Tony interrupted, knowing that it was just another excuse. 

Peter exhaled shakily, which turned into the beginning of a sniffle. “I—I-I didn’t—“ 

Voice and face softening, Tony grabbed at the boy’s arms gently. “Hey, Pete, what is it? You know you can tell me anything, I’m here for you.” 

With that, the waterworks opened. 

Big pearly tears left Peter’s eyes, a pitiful sob leaving his lips, the inventor immediately pulling him into a hug, putting his chin on his head. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. Let it out, bambino. I’m right here.” Tony whispered soothingly, a hand tangled in the vigilante’s hair, a kiss pressed to the curly locks. Peter cried into the genius’ chest, letting out all of his emotions. The italian endearment made his heart swell, he felt safe and loved. 

It took him a while to calm down, sobs turning into sniffles. 

“You okay, cucciolo?” Tony asked, pulling back a little to check on the distressed boy. Peter’s eyes were bloodshot, a few tears still falling. The billionaire sighed softly as he swiped them away with his thumbs, pressing a kiss to the teenager’s forehead. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Peter contemplated for a second. 

“You have to promise to not ruin any lives, alright?” 

The philanthropist sighed. “Alright, alright.” 

So, Peter told him. Told him about Flash and his friends and what they’ve been doing to him since pretty much day one.

Tony was furious. 

“And why didn’t you come to me sooner?” The billionaire asked, incredulous. 

Peter sighed. “Because I knew you’d react like this and probably ruin their lives. Besides, I don’t usually care about what they do to me because I have a healing factor, broken bones heal in an hour, bruises heal in even less. It’s better that they bully me instead of someone else who doesn’t have that.” 

“People could get seriously hurt and I can’t, not really.”

“Well, you’re not invincible!” Tony stated, the teenager just staring at his father figure with pleading eyes. “Tony, please, don’t do anything about this. I know you worry but I’m okay, really. This was just...a bad day. Everyone has those.” Peter explained, hugging the older man again. 

The billionaire wanted to protest again but decided to let it go. For now, at least. So, he wrapped his arms around the small boy and sighed. 

“Kid, you’re really the most selfless person on this planet.” 

A snort. “Says you.” 

//

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you guys enjoyed this! I‘ve been trying to improve my writing for a year now and I‘m pretty satisfied with this.


End file.
